Brothers In Arms
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Six young Stallions and a young Drake of the Royal Guard 120th Airborne Special Forces mission in the mountains of ClawBeak Province to kill/capture a high valuable target who is the general of the Griffon Militia. Will this mission be the same as the last or will it cost the lives of themselves?
1. AN

Hey guys WFTC141 here. I want to inform you guys that I'm sorry for taking so long to make this story and my co-author, Hazehero will not be helping me on this story because I haven't heard from him for a while and I hope nothing bad happened to him. So I will be doing this story alone. I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Prologue

_"__In a land called Changelingland, there is a civil war between two countries that has been fighting for many years. The North, a communist country run by President Sombra, who wants to rule all Changelingland and The South, a democracy county run by President Chrysalis, who want to stop The North from taking over all of Changelingland and she was President Sombra's wife. The North have now started invading The South. The South are taking making losses and The North are almost taking over the South. Now Equestria is now jumped in the war and decided to help The South fight the North. They have been fighting for five years. The South of Changelingland and the Equestrian forces has now kicked off the North out of the South and now fighting the North in their country. Operation Rain Strike has started."_

**06:58:57 P.M.**

**05/22/2009**

**Seon, Changelingland**

**Operation Rain Strike**

In the sky, there are many Equestrian Military C-130, carrying Equestrian soldiers. All of them are part of the Equestrian Army but in a different division. Some are in the 141st Rangers and some are in the 120th Airborne Special Forces. The C130 flying above the clouds. Inside one of the C130s, there is a Shining Armor, with a 120st Special Forces Patch on his shoulder blades of his woodland camo uniform, has a MICH helmet, tactical gloves and vest, a watch on his left arm and carrying a tan painted M4A1 with a holographic scope and foregrip and carrying a Berretta in his holster. On his right hand, he is looking at a picture of him with a young mare with Moderate violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks pony tail hairstyle and tail and has Pale, light grayish cerise coat and she is a alicorn. She is wearing an equestrian army shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. She was about a year younger than the unicorn and her height is almost close to the unicorn. She was beautiful.

"Hey, Shining!"

He heard some pony calling him on his right. He turn to his left and sees a familiar Pegasus. He is also Special Forces. The Pegasus has vivid cornflower blue eyes, two tones of moderate sapphire blue Spiky hairstyle and tail and brilliant gamboge coat. He is also carrying a tan painted M4A1 with M68 Aimpoint red dot scope with M203 grenade launcher and AN/PEQ-2 IR Designator and has a berretta in his holster. He quickly put away is photo and started talking to the soldier.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that Sombra is betraying his own wife for power?"

"Yeah it is weird."

"You think yours may do the same thing?" Ask the soldier with a grin.

"Fuck you, Flash." Said Captain Shining Armor while flipping his middle finger at Flash.

It was Second Lieutenant Flash Sentry, second in command of 'Horseman 1'. He is a great soldier, sometimes has a sense of humor, kind and a gentalcolt. Also in the C-130 was three Equestrian soldiers, the first one was packing a M249 LMG. He was Sergeant First Class Big Mac, beside him was Staff Sergeant Neon Lights who was slowly placing bullets into a Extended Magazine and inserting it into a M4A1.

"How was life before this?" Neon calmly asked the red stallion.

Mac didn't respond but instead look away, "Big guy doesn't talk much." A voice called out as Neon faced Sergeant First Class Caramel and he is holding a tan painted SR-25 with rifle scope and bipod and a MBT LAW was on his back.

"Big Mac has always been shy, I'm Caramel by the way." He asked, holding out his hand to greet the other, Neon returned the gesture.

"Neon, Neon Lights. Hey when we come home, I'll invite you guys to my party."

Elsewhere standing by the side hatch also loading their weapons was the rest of the team. The first one was Staff Sergeant Soarin, he firmly pulled back the bolt of his M24 Bolt Action sniper rifle, dropping and catching the magazine Soarin checked it to make sure none of the bullets are duds. Beside him staring ot the window was Sergeant Rumble and next to him was Sergeant Button Mash. The two of them was talking while they loaded up their weapons which were a M4A1.

"I can't wait to get home, there's this new video game I wanna play." The one known as Button Mash spoke loudly, his friend Rumble laughed and replied.

"What's it called?"

"Call of Honor, apparently it's this new war game."

Soarin listened to this and laughing catching the others attention.

"I can't get over the fact, you still play video games. You never told us where your from anyway." Button smiled with glee.

"I'm from Ponyville." Said Button Mash

"Same here." Said Rumble.

Soarin smiled. "I'm from Cloudsdale."

During the talking hiding in the shadows was a green Dragon known as Spike who looked away and became focus as he picked up his weapon which was a M4A1.

"Captain thirty seconds til drop. Get your boys ready." Said the C130 piolet.

"Copy that." Said Captain Armor.

The Rangers and Special Forces stands up and faced the back door of the C130. They were about to HALO jump. And when the back door, the soldiers jump out of the C130 and started parachuting. When they hit the ground, the group quickly ran along the ruined land, gunfire roared around them as dust kicked up from the ground by stray bullets.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Shinning yelled as the stray bullets began to almost hit them, Flash fired his weapon at the crowd of the enemies in front of them.

"WHERE ARE THOSE REINFORCEMENTS?! FUCK!" A bullet grazed the side of his bulletproof vest which almost knocked to the floor.

"'Horseman 1' to 'Bloodmane 6' where are you guys!"

Shinning and the rest took cover behind wreckage of destroyed gunships, heavy gunfire pelting off the cover. Mac fired his weapon into the crowd of hostile forces while Soarin aimed his sniper rifle at the rooftops of the buildings.

"Shit, there's RPGs up there!" As if it was jinxed, two rockets sailed past them and impacted the ground behind them.

Sorin then fires his sniper rifle at the RPG gunners and killed both of them. After clearing out the majority of the enemy forces Shining Armor stood up and get ready to run.

"There's an alley not far from here, if we can get to it. We may be able to rendezvous with 'Horseman 1'. Come on let's go!"

His orders didn't go unheard as they all got out of cover and ran after Shining. Bullets picked at the ground underneath them as they struggled to run from the pressure from the fighting. When they reached the alley, Shining's radio crackled with static.

"Horseman this is Bloodmane, we're approaching the Schoolhouse, where are you?" The team got their weapons ready while Shining coughed from the running.

"We read you Blood, we're currently on foot in an alley. I can see the top of the schoolhouse from here. We'll be there shortly." Shining turned off the radio as Button and Rumble took point and led the group to the school, Mac and Caramel watched the surrounding area while the others just checked their weapons and behind them.

And soon they found Bloodmane 6, Horseman 1 consisted of five armored LAV cars. The team went to the waving dark yellow stallion.

"You Captain Armor?" His gruff voice called out, Shining walked up to him.

"I am Captain Armor."

The yellow stallion smirked and shook his hand.

"Good to meet you, I hope you boys are good as they say. Cause we're going there." He pointed at a large tower with a smile as the group looked surprised, Flash responded.

"Why there?" The stallion looked at Flash and said.

"Orders came from the brass himself, I can't tell you what it is. You're gonna need to find out yourself."

Shining sighed and began to climb into one of the cars before looking at his team.

"I want a pair of two in each car, do what you usually do but keep watch. I don't want this mission to fail, Flash your with me."

The group spilt off into different pairs and climbed into the cars while Flash followed Shining, the vehicles shook as the engines started up before they began to roll forwards and into an alleyway

As 'Horseman 1' make their way to the alley way, they had no idea that they were walking into a ambush. There were some NCAs hiding in the houses and some on the rooftops carrying rockets and LMGs. As the team got close, Sergeant First Class Caramel saw a NCA pops out on the roof and opened fired opens fire on the team and the team had to take cover next to the walls and to the cars. Then more of them came out and engage on the Special Forces.

"AMBUSH!" Yelled Shining Armor.

The team were being attack on the right and left on the roof and were now taking fire at the front on the ground. Lieutenant Flash Sentry peek is head out and saw three NCAs running to cover and firing at him and his team.

"FLASH?!" Yelled Captain Armor.

"I SAW THREE NCAs COMING DOWN ON THE RIGHT!" Lieutenant Sentry replied.

Sergeant First Class McIntosh and Sergeant First Class Caramel got out from cover and open fire on the NCAs on the roof and killed some of them. They were also suppressing fire. During the firefight, Neon and two other special forces were shot. Neon was hit on the kneecap which made him collapsed to the ground. Spike, Soarin and Button Mash began to help them while the other covers them. The three of them began dragging the wounded out of the alley.

"Fuck! Vinyl gonna be fuck'n pissed at me!" Said Sergeant First Class Lights.

"Well at least she gonna be glad that you're alive." Said Spike.

While the wounded was being dragged out, dust and dirt kicked up as bullets impacted the grounds, NCA snipers trying to hit the retreating soldiers. The alley walls and narrowness prevented most shots as the Equestrian forces fell back. Spike holding a barely breathing pony over his shoulder, holding his pistol in his left hand as he fired back at the NCA military.

"Move! Move!" His voice stained as Soarin and Button Mash carried the injured, possibly dead, bodies out of the alley as Bloodmane and Horseman 1 trained their weapons at the opposite forces.

Time slowed as the two pony's and dragon got the last of the wounded out, both Bloodmane and Horseman 1 opened fire, the bullets left the barrels as they quickly but surely fed themselves through the alley and straight into the Changelings. Seconds passed the guns clicked empty, no movement was seen as a Private looked at the NCAs passed the alley but immediately looked away, face green from the blood covered walls and disembodied limps. Bloodmane and Horseman satisfied with their work moved out to continue their own mission, Soarin, Spike and Button Mash laughed at the close call not long ago as they took their wounded to a small outpost where the wounded from the battle was being treated. The three moved around treating the injured and removing the dog tags from the deceased, screams of pain as Soarin tried to hold down a pony and also trying to remove pieces of shrapnel that was lodged inside his body, Spike and Button Mash was helping to bandage a legless pony. His tear stained face and pain as he bit into the cloth in his mouth, Button applied some disinfectant on the stubs where his leg was while Spike held the pony steady. The two talking casually despite the scene. "Haven't had a adrenaline rush like that in years." Spike laughed as Button chuckled while cleaning off his hands before taking a roll of bandages. After wrapping the bandage around the wound Button's expression softened as he glanced over at Neon who was being treated with his injury.

Button sighed and calmly spoke.

"What will happen when this is over? Will we go home? And what happens if we do?"

Spike said nothing as he finished his part of helping the injured pony, making sure the pony was good to go, he walked slowly towards Soarin.

"I don't know Button, I guess we go back to our normal life's. With our loved ones and family."

"Hey, you alright Spike?" Button's voice concerned.

Spike sat down on a crate and chuckled.

"It's scary isn't it?" Said Spike. "Killing. I guess I'm still not used to it, I hesitated alot during combat."

Sighing, Spike looked down as Button took a seat next to him.

"Hey man, I know it's hard but think about it." Said Button. "If we don't stop them, what will happen? What will they do next? They'll go after us. Our families, our friends, our wife's or husbands, our children and do what with them? Worse than anything ever, you know what Sombra does to those under him. It's our job to make sure that everyone back one is safe, even risk our lives to make it happen."

Spike said nothing as he thought about this, Button nodded and went to get up. Only to stop when Spike spoke.

"Thank you."

Smiling and gave a 'your welcome', Button started to walk away until a shout rang out and a loud bang. Everyone stopped and stared, Button, confused at the attention felt something running down his chest. His hand touched it as he looked down, his hand was covered with blood. Slowly dripping to the floor as he stared at the familiar blood as if it was an old friend, the world suddenly felt cold to him a as his body gave way. Collapsing to the floor with a gasp as Spike rushes towards him, Soarin searched for the shooter. Ashe found the shooter on a tall building Soarin shot him in the head and killed him. Spike was next to him in seconds as Button gave out heavy breaths, coughing up blood as Spike tried to put pressure on the bullet wound.

"Come on buddy! You can make it!"

Button just looked at Spike, death in his eyes. Accepting his fate. Spike tried to close the wound but too much blood kept flowing out, Button shakenly moved his bloodied hand on Spikes. His weak smile as he looked at his friend. Spike stopped and looked at Button with tears threatening to fall.

"W-We had fun...d-didn't we?" Button's voice struggling yet calm. "W-We all...gotta do our part in life. Even if we have to die early. Tell my mom and Sweetie Belle that I'd tried and take care of them for me." He coughed again as he leaned his head back again. Spike watched as life slowly left his eyes before screaming in rage and pain.

As the team reach their objective point, they are already pinned by NCA on a big building in front of them. In the building are NCA soldiers opening fire on the Equestrian forces with RPGs and LMGs. A lot of the rangers are getting killed by NCA soldiers. There was one thing they could do

"SOMEPONY CALL AN AIRSTRIKE ON THOSES MOTHERFUCKERS NOW! Captain Shining Armor ordered.

Since Caramel is an radioman, he began to get his radio out and began calling while the others are giving him some cover.

"This is 'Horseman 1' to any air, does anypony copy, over?"

"'Horseman' this is 'Devilpony' hear you loud and clear, over."

"Devilpony we need an airstrike on a fucking building that we are taking fire. Cordinates are-"

SFC. Carmel began giving the airstrike piolet coordinates. At a long distance, there is an F-22 flying towards the target objective that was given by Caramel.

"'MEL' HOW ARE WE DOING?!" asked Shining.

"ETA ONE MIKE!" Caramel answered.

As Shining came out from and began opening fire on the NCA, he then see five civilians hiding and screaming. There are three adults, one teenager and one baby child who is crying on its mother's arms. Shining couldn't let that building be bombed.

"WAIT CANCEL THE AIRSTRIKE! CANCEL THE AIRSTRIKE NOW!" Shining Armor ordered.

"I CAN'T!" Yelled Caramel. "THE NCA JAMMING US NOW!"

Shining had no choice but to get the civilians out by himself. As he came out from cover and began running towards the building, Flash saw him running toward the building.

"SHINING NO!" yelled Flash.

But it was too late, the building was already been hit by the missile that the F-22 fired and exploded and the explosion force pushes Shining back. Few minutes later after the explosion, all the equestrian forces came out from cover and began to search the area. Shining Armor is on the ground stunned. Shining's ears are ringing and had to stand by himself. Shining now has a scar on his right side of his face. As he came back from being stunned and his ears stopped ringing, he have realized he had done. He accidently killed some civilians in that building. Shining was shocked that he just called in an airstrike. This mistake will never be forgotten.


End file.
